Daybreak Rain
by Queendope
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kehidupan DOnghyuk yang tidak bisa lepas dari nama Kim Jiwon [Jidong/Bobdong fic] [JiwonXDonghyuk] [BobbyXDonghyuk] Slight! Junhwan, DOUBLEB and JungDong SONGFIC FROM Shannon Williams - Daybreak Rain


| **Tittle :** Dayberak Rain **| Cast(s) :** Kim Donghyuk, Kim Jiwon, Goo Junhoe, Kim Hanbin, Kim Jinhwan (just mention) **| Rate :** T **| Genre :** Hurt/Comfort **| Summary :** Hanya sepenggal perjalanan hidup seorang Kim Donghyuk yang tidak dapat melupakan Kim Jiwon

 **.**

 **.**

 **QUEENDOPE PRESENT~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If u don't like it, just close the tab ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu hujan turun lagi. Donghyuk menghela napas kecil –menampakkan kepulan asap dari mulut kecilnya. Dingin sekali. Mungkin suhunya sekarang mencapai 0 derajat celcius sekarang.

Andai lelaki itu masih ada disampingnya. Masih setia merengkuh tubuhnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat semuanya tambah hangat.

 _Andai Jiwon hyung masih disini_

Donghyuk tertawa kecil. Ia mendongak keatas –menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia harus segera bangkit dari tepatnya berpijak sekarang dan berlari ke tempat yang lebih baik.

Ia ingin melakukan hal itu.

Sayang hatinya tidak mampu mengelak bahwa ia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

 **I tell my self that I'll forget you tomorrow**

.

.

.

Donghyuk dengan sabar mengantri makan siang di kantin. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memakan sandwich yang ia bawa dari rumah tadi. Tapi, tidak. Ia lebih memilih mengantre ditempat kumuh, ramai dan berisik yang disebut sebagian siswa sebagai 'surga'.

Alasannya sangat sederhana.

Ia bisa melihat Jiwon disini. Ia bisa melihat lelaki yang telah merebut hatinya tersebut tertawa ceria –menampakkan bunny teeth serta eyes dimple-nya yang terkadang muncul jika terlalu lebar. Ia bisa melihat lucunya ketika saus dari makanannya mengenai pipinya. Dan ia bisa melihat lelaki itu tersenyum tulus saat seseorang menghapus saus tersebut dari wajahnya.

Hanbin.

Kim Hanbin yang telah men-sabotase spot Donghyuk dihati Jiwon. Pemuda kelas 11 yang mampu membuat Jiwon tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Pemuda manis yang berhasil membuat hubungan Donghyuk dan Jiwon merenggang dan akhirnya berpisah.

 _Aku harap aku bisa melupakanmu besok. Jika tidak, aku akan melupakanmu besok lusa. Jika tidak, aku akan melupakanmu tahun depan. Tidak, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu._

Tanpa sadar, Donghyuk memundurkan kaki jenjangnya. Perlahan namun pasti, pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

 **You make me cry again, you make me sad again**

.

.

.

Selalu berakhir seperti ini. Donghyuk akan berlari ke loteng dan meluapkan semua perasaannya disana. Air mata, teriakan dan isakan.

Sungguh, Donghyuk tidak mau berakhir seperti ini. Terlalu menyedihkan. Tubuh mungil itu bergetar –entah karena terlalu lama menangis atau memang kedinginan. Ia mendongak keatas. Hujan mulai turun.

"Hei, kau tidak apa?"

Donghyuk menoleh, mandapati seorang pemuda berpawakan tinggi menjulang dengan alis tebal yang terlihat menakutkan.

"K-kau siapa?"

.

.

.

 **I press you number again, though it's obvious I'll hang up, I'll regret**

.

.

.

Donghyuk terduduk di sofa kamarnya. Ia menggigiti bibirnya gemas. Jari-jari pucat itu bergetar saat menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

Pemuda itu mengambil napas dalam lalu menempelkan benda tersebut kedekat telinganya.

Sudah sekitar 3 menit. Ia tersenyum.

 _Jiwon hyung sedang sibuk mungkin_

Donghyuk meletakkan ponselnya. Ia sudah pasrah, Jiwon tidak akan pernah mengangkat ponselnya lagi.

Tapi,

.

.

.

.

Drrrt~

.

.

.

Benda putih tersebut bergetar pelan.

Mata Donghyuk hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ia terlalu bahagia sehingga ingin hampir menangis rasanya. Ia segera menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Jiwon hyung, a-aku merindukanmu. B-bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

 _"Eum, Donghyuk-ssi?"_

Donghyuk mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Ia menjauhkan ponsel tersebut sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"A-ah ye Junhoe-ssi"

.

.

.

Donghyuk melebarkan matanya sekali lagi. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Ia dengan ragu menggeser tombol hijau dilayar.

"Y-yeobeoseyo?"

 _"Donghyuk-ah"_

Oh, betapa Donghyuk merindukan suara serak tersebut.

"Y-ya?"

 _"Kau besok ada waktu?"_

Rasanya pemuda tersebut ingin bangkit dari sofa dan melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti orang idiot.

.

.

.

Donghyuk memasuki gedung pertemuan dengan langkah ragu. Jiwon ingin menemuinya disini. Ia sekarang sadar, Jiwon bukan mengajaknya dengan alasan khusus, ia hanya mengajak seperti teman biasa. Ke pesta ulang tahun sepupu Jiwon.

Pemuda tersebut lebih memilih duduk dipojok, didekat bar kecil berisi jus buah-buahan. Selain tenang, dari situ juga ia dapat melihat semua dengan jelas. Termasuk Jiwon dan Hanbin yang sedang bercanda. Ia menghela napas pendek. Saat ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, matanya secara tidak sengaja betabrakan dengan mata tegas seseorang yang baru ia kenal beberapa hari lalu.

Goo Junhoe.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat lelaki yang terlihat menyeramkan tersebut melempar senyum kecil kearahnya. Donghyuk menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia tidak biasa mendapat salam dan senyum seperti itu. Donghyuk itu sedikit introvert.

"Kau datang?"

Donghyuk menoleh. Matanya melebar seketika.

 _Sejak kapan Jiwon hyung berdiri disini?_

Donghyuk hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan membungkuk.

"Tentu saja"

Jiwon mengangguk pelan. Lalu manik sipit itu beralih kepada seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ah benar, Kim Donghyuk, perkenalkan, ini Kim Hanbin, kekasihku"

Jiwon bergeran memeluk pinggang 'Kim-Hanbin-nya' dari belakang –membuat pipi kedua pemuda lain memerah. Pipi Hanbin karena malu, serta pipi Donghyuk karena menahan amarahnya. Hanbin membungkuk kecil lalu tersenyum canggung.

"A-annyeonghaseyo Donghyuk-ssi"

Donghyuk tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Hanbin-ssi"

Benar. Hanbin sangatlah manis, suaranya juga lumayan halus. Pantas saja Jiwon langsung jatuh hati.

Donghyuk sekali lagi tersenyum saat pasangan kekasih tersebut pergi dari hadapannya.

.

Sakit.

.

Ia tahu hatinya sakit karena Jiwon.

.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

 **I realize that I really love you this much.**

.

.

.

"Donghyuk-ssi?"

Pemuda itu menoleh.

"Y-ya?"

"Mau kuanntar pulang?"

"T-tolong, antarkan aku p-pulang"

.

Donghyuk tidak peduli jika orang yang akan mengantarnya pulang adalah orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin. Ia tidak peduli jika wajah pemuda tersebut tampak seperti orang jahat. Ia hanya ingin pulang dan menangis diranjangnya.

.

.

.

Didalam mobil, hanya ada kesunyian. Donghyuk lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela, sedangkan Junhoe lebih memilih serius dengan stir dan jalanan.

"B-bisakah kau menurunkanku didepan sekolah?"

Junhoe menoleh. "Kenapa kau mau kesana?"

"Ponselku tertinggal di kelas"

.

"Baiklah"

.

Junhoe tahu Donghyuk berbohong. Tapi ia hanya membiarkan semua terjadi. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dan menuruti permintaan pemuda manis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau mau ku temani masuk?"

Donghyuk menggeleng kecil lalu tersenyum. "Aku bisa sendiri. Terimakasih tumpangannya Junhoe-ssi" Junhoe menghele napas melihat Donghyuk yang mulai melangkah menjauhinya.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia merasa ada hal yang tidak baik yang akan terjadi.

Ia mengabaikan ponselnya yang berkali-kali bergetar. Panggilan masuk dari Jinhwan, kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Donghyuk mencium bau tanah yang khas saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di atap sekolah. Ia bisa menyimpulkan habis hujan disini. Ia memilih duduk di sebuah tong besar yang tidak terpakai. Memandang langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai meredup, bersamaan dengan penglihatan Donghyuk yang mulai blur karena terhalang benda sialan bernama airmata.

 _Tidak bisakah kau kembali ke sisiku, Jiwon hyung?_

Donghyuk mulai terisak keras. Berkali-kali ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Napasnya pendek dan terputus-putus.

Hatinya sakit.

.

Sangat sakit.

.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia sudah tidak memiliki orangtua lagi. Hyung-nya juga pergi ke Amerika dan tidka sekalipun memeri kabar. Saudara dan pamannya tinggal jauh dari Seoul.

 _bagaimana jika aku mengakhiri hidupku?_

.

Pikiran itu terlintas lagi dikepala Donghyuk. Pemuda itu mengluarkan kotak obat dari sakunya. Obat penenang. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar, sebelum akhirnya memasukkan semua pil yang tersisa kedalam mulutnya.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

"KIM DONGHYUK!"

.

.

Manik obsidian itu sempat menangkap tubuh Junhoe sebelum terpejam. Ia tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

 **Don't forget me**

.

.

.

Donghyuk terbangun disebuah ruangan serba putih dengan bau yang sangat menyengat. Rumah sakit. Tempat yang sangat ia benci. Ia ingat betul bagaimana doktek mendorong tubuh ayah dan ibunya dulu saat ia masih 6 tahun. Mendorong ke tempat yang lebih baik dari dunia. Surga.

Benar.

Seharusnya ia sudah mati 'kan?

Kenapa ia masih berada disini?

Apa ini rumah sakit di surga?

Haha tidak mungkin. Tuhan tidak akan memberikan surga untuk seorang pendosa yang berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Donghyuk-ah!"

.

.

"J-Jiwon hyung?"

Donghyuk mengerutkan keningnya. Oh mungkin benar ia sedang berada di rumah sakit di surga lalu bertemu dengan malaikat mirip Jiwon.

"K-Kau tidak apa? Kenapa kau sangat bodoh?!"

Donghyuk tersenyum kecil. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka gores.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin aku sudah gila"

Jiwon menghela napas kasar. Donghyuk baru sadar Jiwon masih mengenakan jas yang sama seperti pada saat pesta. Donghyuk menghela napas tidak kentara, ia tidak boleh banyak berharap.

.

.

"Jiwon hyung, Donghyuk-ssi"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh, mendapati Hanbin yang memainkan ujung jasnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis.

"K-kalian. Uhm, s-sebaiknya kalian kembali bersama. A-aku tahu Jiwon hyung masih m-mencintaimu Donghyuk-ssi. M-maafkan aku yang telah merusak hubungan kalian. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Hanbin membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjauhi ranjang rumah sakit.

.

.

"Hanbinie hyung"

Suara kecil Donghyuk memecah keheningan. Hanbin berhenti tepat didepan pintu.

.

.

Donghyuk tahu Hanbin sedang menahan tangis.

.

.

Donghyuk tahu Hanbin sangat mencintai Jiwon, bahkan mungkin lebih dari bagaimana ia mencintai Jiwon.

.

.

"Bisakah kau berjalan kesini dan menghampiriku? Kakiku terlalu lemas. Ayolah hyungie~"

Donghyuk memohon pada Hanbin. Hanbin menghela napas sebentar lalu menuruti orang yang seharusnya menjadi 'rival'nya tersebut.

.

.

"Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Aku tidak menginginkan aku menjalin hubungan dengan Jiwon hyung lagi. Jadi, kalian tetaplah bersama. Oke? Buatlah Donghyuk yang tampan ini tersenyum melihat kalian berdiri berdampingan"

.

.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Hanbin yang menangis dan terus menerus mengucapkan kata terimakasih serta Donghyuk yang tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Donghyuk sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Pukul sepuluh lebih lima belas menit, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di halte dekat rumah sakit.

Seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya. Ia tersenyum "Junhoe-ssi?"

Junhoe ikut tersenyum –agak lebar. "Kau mau?"

.

.

 _Tuhan, bolehkah aku meminta dua hal? Pertama, biarkan aku melupakan Jiwon hyung. Kedua, biarkan Jinhwan hyung memaafkanku jika nanti aku jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini._

.

.

.

Donghyuk memang munafik. Ia tentu saja terluka dan –sangat tidak serius dengan ucapannya tadi malam. Ia tidak bisa melihat Jiwon dan Hanbin bersama. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka saling mencintai. Dan, Donghyuk –mungkin sudah siap melangkah ke kehidupan yang baru.

Kehidupan baru dengan ia, tawa, canda, senyum tulus, dan mungkin, Junhoe?

.

.

Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Jiwon.

.

.

 _Aku tidak akan peduli tentang Jiwon hyung lagi, meski aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya._

.

.

.

 **I don't want to care about someone like you**

.

.

.

 **Please get out from my head**

.

.

 **FIN**

Hai gaess! Adoh makasih yeu yang udah mau review di ff 'What Happen' saya. Saya seneng banget baca review kalian, saya baca berulang2 malah lol XD yasudah maaf buat yang minta doubleb lagi. Saya lagi suka sama lagunya shannon yang daybreak rain, lagunya nyess gitu ;-; dan saya berinisiatif buat dibikin fanfic. Kan lagunya sedih, jadi gak mungkin saya bikin doubleb karena saya itu DOUBLEB HARD SHIPPER kekeke~ jadi saya bikin Jidong wkwk. Udahlah saya nda tau mau bilang apalagi.

Big thanks for **: Doublebae | kimbabbunny | Black Readers | Missgzb | kimm bii | Athrus | deathameerame** | yang sudah review fanfic saya sebelumnya

Just one thing~

CAN U GIVE ME A REVIEW? I BEG U GUYS ;-;


End file.
